


My Bodyguard, My Hero

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drug lord Riddle, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Rich kid Draco, Undercover Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Draco is saddled with a new bodyguard he doesn't want.Harry has only one agenda - revenge.But fate has other plans as they fall in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	My Bodyguard, My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 5 for Drarropoly 2020.  
> I landed on: Hufflepuff's Cup.  
> Prompt: Write about Harry or Draco having to choose between loyalty and love.  
> Additional: Include the following 3 words in your fic: patience, dedication, loyalty.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [The_Sinking_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinking_Ship/pseuds/The_Sinking_Ship) for the beta help, you're a star!

“I don’t need a bodyguard, father,” Draco scoffed. “I’m eighteen years old and I know how to look after myself.”

“That may be so, but your mother and I would feel better if we knew you were safe. Especially after the attack on the Dolohov boy,” Lucius replied.

Draco knew his father was involved in shady dealings with the drug lord Tom Riddle. It was also something he ignored. Riddle and his associates gave Draco the creeps, and he tried his level best to stay away from them. The recent attack on Dolohov had made his father paranoid for their safety. Thus, his mother and Draco now had bodyguards.  
_How annoying!_ His friends would have a field day teasing him about this.

\---

The next morning, Draco was introduced to Evans, his new bodyguard. He was about Draco’s age, with striking green eyes, broad shoulders, a chiselled jaw, and long lean legs. There was no doubt that the man was fit, but Draco was too pissed off to react. He didn’t need to be looked after, that too by someone his own age.  
Draco gave Evans a once-over, eyes lingering on his sculpted chest before he stalked off without a word.

\---

Evans was like Draco’s shadow, always a step behind him, and Draco had finally had enough. He told Evans he was tired and going to bed, then snuck out the window and met up with his friends at a club.

“Finally! You’re here,” Pansy cried as she handed Draco a shot.

The vibe at the club was youthful with flashing lights and pulsating music. Draco and his friends were lounging on a leather couch in the VIP section. Within fifteen minutes of arriving, Draco was already buzzed and having a great time _alone_ for the first time since Evans was hired.

“Ooh, hot guy alert!” Pansy cooed. “To my left. He’s been checking you out for a while now. Be smooth.”

Draco casually turned to check out his admirer. “Oh for fucks sake!” He bit out as Evans locked eyes with him and raised his glass.

“Do you know him, then?” Blaise asked.

“Who’s the eye candy, Dray?” Pansy purred as she and Theo checked Evans out.

“No one,” Draco huffed and threw back another shot. “I’m going to dance.”

Draco walked off and was immediately swallowed by the mass of writhing bodies. A man came up behind him and they started grinding together. Draco looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, but he could feel the heat of someone’s gaze on him. He turned around only to find himself pinned by fiery green orbs causing heat to pool in his stomach.

A couple of hours later, Draco was tired and wanted to go home. Blaise and Theo had already left, citing work the next day. Pansy was busy making out with a pretty redhead she had met on the dance floor. He texted Pansy and exited the club.

Draco shivered in the cold but started walking to the tube. His balance was off from all the shots and he tripped on the sidewalk. Strong arms circled his waist, saving him from face planting into the ground.

“Easy there,” said a voice he recognised.

It was Evans.

Draco felt his cheeks heat, but he couldn’t tell whether it was from embarrassment or longing. They stood like that for a while, with Evans’ arms around Draco’s waist and Draco, facing Evans, his palms on his chest. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, as the cold winds whipped around them.

Draco made a split-second decision and pressed his lips against Evans’.His lips were cool and slightly chapped. Evans let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss, pulling Draco impossibly close.

\---

After that night, Draco and Evans had an unspoken arrangement. Draco was aloof and ignored Evans during the day, but come nightfall, they would sneak into each other's rooms and spend the whole night together. Draco soon found he was falling for the green-eyed, curly-haired Adonis.

One evening, as they lay in Draco's luxurious bed, tangled up in the silk sheets with Draco's head on Evans' chest, Draco blurted it out. “What are we doing, Evans?”

Evans smirked but Draco cut him off before he could make a snarky comment.

“I think I’m falling for you,” he said shyly, his heart pounding wildly. He’d never laid himself so bare in front of anyone.

Evans tilted Draco’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes as he said, “I am too... And I think we should stop now before this gets out of hand.”

Draco’s jaw dropped as Evans hastily stood, got dressed, and left.

\---

Harry lit a cigarette as he paced his room, his free hand fisting his hair.

Harry was supposed to be Draco’s _bodyguard_. He was supposed to use him to get access to Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle’s inner circle, to find out their secrets and finally destroy the man who killed his parents.

He wasn't supposed to go and fall in love with the enemy’s son.

He wasn’t even supposed to be Evans. He was Harry Potter - an undercover agent from the narcotics division, just like his father before him. That was, until James Potter and his wife were ruthlessly murdered by Riddle.

Harry sent in a replacement the next day. He needed to clear his mind. He was lounging in his flat when he heard a knock on the door.

Draco stood in front of him, his face flushed and hair tousled. He looked angry and adorable and Harry’s heart clenched.

“What the fuck, you prat?” Draco shouted as he barged into the flat. “What was that crap you pulled last night? And who was that incompetent fool you sent today?”

“Draco, we c-” Harry was cut off as Draco kissed him passionately, pulling at his soft black curls. Harry couldn’t help but reciprocate, his hand wandering over Draco’s arse.  
Draco started peppering kisses along his jaw as Harry caught his breath.

“We can't do this Draco,” he said, exasperated.

“Why not?” Draco shouted. He sounded close to tears. “I’m in love with you, you fool.”

“You can’t be in love with me! You don’t even know me,” Harry said roughly.

“I know who you are! You’re Evans, my boyfriend. My sweet, kind, patient, very _hot_ boyfriend, who likes Indian food, watching silly rom coms and cuddling with me. Who-”

“No! You know nothing, Draco!” Harry shouted. “You know nothing! You don’t even know my name! I’m not Evans, my name is Harry. Harry Potter!”

Draco was stunned and stumbled as he took a few steps away from Evans - Harry.

“What do you mean?” Draco whispered. “Have you been lying to me all this time? Why?”

Harry’s heart sank at the look of betrayal on Draco’s face.

“You need to leave,” he said and turned away.

“No! No, tell me why? Has this all been a joke to you?” Draco asked as angry tears spilled out of his gorgeous gray eyes.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and scooped Draco into a hug.

“No! God, no! That couldn't be further from the truth,” Harry muttered and carded his fingers through Draco’s soft, blond hair.

He finally decided to open up to Draco. He couldn't let Draco believe that he was a joke to Harry.

“I think you should sit down for this,” he said and began his story.

He told him all about his life. How his father’s dedication to his job had led to his parents’ murder because his dad had gotten close to uncovering Riddle’s drug business. How his Godfather, who was also his dad’s partner, had been wrongly accused of killing the Potters, leading Harry to live with his terrible relatives until his Godfather was acquitted.

Harry had sworn to make Riddle and his men pay for ripping his happy family apart. That was why he joined the police force and worked his way up in the Narcotics Division.

When they got a tip that Lucius Malfoy, Riddle’s right-hand man, needed a bodyguard for his son, Harry knew his patience had paid off. He could use the boy to get to the others. What he hadn't counted on was falling in love. Deeply, madly, irrevocably in love.

When Draco looked at Harry, his face was blank. Harry hoped he would say something, anything because the silence was suffocating.

“So you tricked me?” Draco asked slowly. “Your name is Harry Potter and you used me to get revenge on my father and Riddle?”

Harry nodded; his heart breaking at Draco’s brittle voice.

“You never cared about me. It was always about revenge,” Draco whispered brokenly.

“No! Didn't you hear me, I love you Draco, I do, so, _so_ much,” Harry cried.

“I need to go,” Draco said and ran out of Harry’s flat.

\---

Draco was miserable for the next few days. His mother noticed, although his father, as usual, didn’t care.

At dinner one evening, Lucius announced, “Draco, you need to start doing something with your life, instead of partying and moping around in your room. I have a meeting with Riddle tomorrow and you shall join me. You need to start taking an active interest in the business.”

“What? No!” Draco shouted.

Narcissa let out a small gasp, “Lucius, he’s just a child.”

“He’s an adult, Cissa, and he will do as I tell him,” Lucius’ tone brokered no argument.

Draco left the table in an angry huff, his food untouched.

\---

That night, Draco heard his parents fighting. It wasn’t anything new. His father was a very difficult man to live with and Draco’s childhood was spent listening to his parents arguing. Unfortunately, his mother was too loyal and timid to ever leave Lucius. Draco wasn't particularly fond of him either. Lucius wasn’t loving or kind. He was all about archaic rules, blind loyalty to the Malfoy name, blood purity, and other such nonsense.

As he tried to sleep, Draco heard a tap at his window. He pushed the curtains aside and saw Harry who’d climbed the trellis outside Draco’s window, looking fit as fuck, the bastard hadn’t even broken out a sweat. For a minute he was so excited to see him that he forgot all about their fight and let Harry in. He hugged him tight and felt so calm, then he remembered the betrayal and pushed him away.

“Why are you here?” Draco demanded.

“You can’t go to that meeting with your dad,” Harry blurted.

“How do you know about that? And what makes you think you can order me around?” Draco bristled.

“I have my sources,” he said and Draco wondered who the spy could be? Perhaps that bumbling fool who’d replaced Harry.

“Well, I’m tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do. And you need to leave,” Draco pushed Harry, but Harry pulled him into his arms.

“Please baby,” Harry breathed and Draco’s resolve weakened.

“You can’t join those crazy people. They ruin lives and I won’t let them ruin yours. I won't let them ruin _our lives_ , not again,” Harry said, eyes blazing with promise.

“Harry,” Draco’s breath hitched.

Just then they heard a soft sniff and froze. Harry pushed Draco behind him as the bedroom door opened. Draco’s mother entered and quickly shut the door.

“I knew something was going on between the two of you,” she said softly. “Draco was in a right snit the past few days.”

Draco let out a shocked sound and Harry smirked.

“Mr. Potter is right, Draco,” she said as Draco gasped.

Harry went white.

“Yes, I know who you are, Harry. Have known since you came here. You are a spitting image of your parents, after all.”

“But how?” Draco spluttered.

“His Godfather Sirius is my cousin after all,” Narcissa spoke calmly. “Now, on to important matters. I don’t want you involved with those horrible people, sweetheart. I can’t let you ruin your life.”

“He won't,” Harry said determinedly. “I have a plan. The meeting Lucius is going for tomorrow... I just need to know the location. I know Riddle is meeting all his dealers there.”

Draco was torn. He couldn't figure out this feeling… was it loyalty, fear, something else? Even though he hated his father, could he deceive him? Was his love for Harry stronger than the loyalty he felt to his family and his father?

“Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, I know your loyalties lie with Luciu-” Harry began, but Narcissa cut him off.

“No, I’ve stayed quiet for far too long and what good has it done? I will not let Lucius put our son in harm's way by offering him to that _drug lord_. I know where the meeting is taking place, I saw a text from his associate,” Narcissa said.

Draco’s eyes widened. His mother was finally taking a stand after all these years.

“Come away with me, both of you. I will keep you in a safe house while we get this sorted,” Harry said.

Narcissa quickly crept back to her room to grab her passport, some cash, and some personal items while Draco started packing a few of his own things. His eyes suddenly met Harry’s and Harry crossed the distance to wrap him in a tight hug. He placed a kiss on his head and said, “It’s going to be alright love.”

And Draco believed him.


End file.
